On se retrouvera
by princesse8
Summary: Un OS sur ce qui se passe pendant, et après la mort de Clove (dans les livres, pas le film !). Ecrit des PDV successivement de Clove, puis de Cato, avec un épilogue sur les réactions de leurs proches. Les personnages reviennent à Suzanne Collin, auteur des livres "Hunger Games". Rating T, mais contient de la grossièreté, et un peu de violence.


**Note de l'auteur :** Salut, tout le monde ! Pour ma première fic sur le Clato, j'ai décidé d'écrire un OS qui commence lors du festin de la Corne d'abondance. C'est un OS sur la mort de Clove, et sur ce qu'il se passe après. Enjoy !

PS : Je vous conseille d'écouter "The Scientist" de Coldplay en lisant ce OS, si vous en avez envie.

**PDV Clove**

J'attends, cachée dans les bois, juste en face de la Corne d'abondance, que l'aube arrive. Et surtout, j'attends que cette satanée Fille du Feu sorte de sa cachette, que j'en finisse avec elle. Il m'a fallu négocier un moment avec Cato pour avoir le «droit» de la tuer. Mon très cher partenaire voulait s'en charger lui-même, mais moi, je voulais la tuer depuis longtemps, depuis la cérémonie d'ouverture, quand elle nous avait volé la vedette avec ses flammes à la noix. Cette fille m'avait donné la nausée à l'interview, quand je l'avais vue tourner dans sa robe en gloussant comme une imbécile. À vomir. Enfin, après de nombreuses négociations avec Cato, on avait fini par convenir que je pouvais la tuer en assurant le spectacle, pendant que lui surveillerait les alentours à l'affut de Tresh. Et j'allais l'assurer, le spectacle. Oh que oui. J'allais la torturer à mort, cette petite garce qui s'était attirée les bonnes faveurs des sponsors avec son histoire d'amour à deux balles avec Joli Cœur. Mais je savais qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à se montrer. Son petit ami allait avoir besoin de médicaments. Quel dommage, il n'en aurait jamais.

Les premiers rayons du soleil éclairèrent l'immense Corne d'abondance, mettant à jour une table avec 4 sacs, frappés des chiffres 2, 5, 11 et 12. Je saute sur mes pieds en apercevant une silhouette. C'est la rousse du 5. Avant que je n'ai le temps de réagir, elle surgit de la Corne d'abondance, attrape son sac et s'enfuit en courant dans les bois. _Saleté !_ Cette froussarde me tapait sur les nerfs. Pas moyen de l'attraper depuis le début des Jeux. Néanmoins, je devais reconnaître qu'elle était très maligne. Se cacher dans la Corne d'abondance... très futé. Risqué, mais futé. Mais je ne m'inquiétais pas trop. Viendrait le moment où je lui règlerais son compte, à elle aussi. Elle ne pourra pas se cacher éternellement.

Puis, enfin, je la vois. Cette saloperie de Katniss. Elle court jusqu'à la table pour récupérer son sac. C'est le moment ou jamais. Je surgis de ma cachette et lui fonce dessus. Elle attrape son sac et commence, sans s'en rendre compte, à courir dans ma direction. Elle s'en rend compte trop tard, quand je lui envoie mon couteau au visage. Le couteau lui entaille le front, mais malheureusement, elle ne tombe pas. Au contraire, elle dégaine son arc – enfin, plus exactement, l'arc qu'elle a prit à Glimmer après nous avoir lâché ces foutues guêpes tueuses – et tire une flèche dans ma direction. Je l'esquive à temps, mais la flèche me transperce le bras gauche, m'arrachant un cri de douleur. _Connasse ! _J'arrache la flèche. Ma blessure n'a rien de grave, heureusement, et je suis droitière, mais c'est très douloureux, et pas vraiment joli à voir. Elle essaie de m'envoyer une autre flèche, mais je suis plus rapide qu'elle. Je me jette sur elle, et on commence à se battre. On lutte un bon moment avant que je ne réussisse à la coincer pour de bon, mes genoux bloquant ses épaules. Je ricane. _Je te tiens enfin._

_ Où est ton petit ami, District 12 ? Il s'accroche toujours ? je lance sur un ton moqueur.

_ Il est dans le coin, sur les traces de Cato ! PEETA ! hurle cette espèce de cinglée.

Je lui enfonce mon poing contre sa trachée pour qu'elle ferme sa grande gueule, et je regarde autour de moi, pour vérifier si elle dit la vérité ou non. Aucune trace de Joli Cœur. Je ricane. _Pathétique._

_ Menteuse, je chantonne. Il est quasiment mort. Cato sait qu'il l'a bien eu. Je suppose que tu l'as planqué en haut d'un arbre en lui faisant des massages cardiaques. Qu'est-ce que tu as, dans ton petit sac à dos ? Un médicament pour Joli Cœur ? Dommage, il n'en profitera pas.

J'ouvre mon blouson pour choisir soigneusement un de mes nombreux couteaux.

_ J'ai promis à Cato d'assurer le spectacle s'il me laissait m'occuper de toi.

Elle se tortille comme un ver de terre. Je vois la peur dans son regard, et je souris. Elle est à ma merci. L'envie de la faire souffrir psychologiquement me prend, alors je lui susurre, méchamment :

_ Laisse tomber, District 12. Ton compte est bon. Comme celui de ta pathétique petite alliée... comment s'appelait-elle, déjà ? Celle qui sautillait d'arbre en arbre ? Rue ? Eh bien, on l'a eue, elle. Quant à Joli Cœur, je crois qu'on va laisser la nature s'en occuper. Qu'est-ce que tu dis de ça ? Voyons, par où commencer...

De ma manche, j'essuie le sang qu'elle a sur le visage, et je l'examine en inclinant la tête de gauche à droite. Elle essaie de me mordre la main, mais je l'attrape par les cheveux et lui plaque brutalement la tête contre le sol. Et, sadiquement, je ronronne, presque comme un chat :

_ Je crois... je crois que je vais commencer par ta bouche. Après tout, tu n'auras plus l'occasion de te servir de tes lèvres. Tu veux envoyer un dernier baiser à Joli Cœur ?

Rageusement, elle me crache au visage un filet de sang et de salive. _Salope !_ Rougissante de colère, j'essuie mon visage, et je pose ma lame contre ses lèvres.

_ Très bien ! Au travail !

Et puis, je n'ai pas le temps de réaliser ce qui se passe. Avant que j'ai le temps de comprendre, une force colossale m'arrache de ma proie et me plaque brutalement contre la Corne d'abondance, et je me retrouve face au visage furieux de Tresh. Je me met à trembler.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à la petite fille ? Tu l'as tuée ? hurle-t-il, la voix déformée par la rage.

_ N... non ! Non, ce n'est pas moi !

Ma voix est tremblante, pathétique. On entend sans peine mes accents de terreur. Mais je me fiche bien de ce que tout Panem peut penser. Car oui, pour la première fois depuis le début des Jeux, j'ai peur. Je suis qu'une idiote. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que je l'ouvre, que je parle de la mort de Rue ? Ce n'était même pas moi qui l'avait tuée, c'était Marvel. Mais comme j'avais eu envie de faire de la peine à cette satanée Fille du Feu, je m'étais moquée de sa mort. Et Tresh avait tout entendu. Peut-être que si, pour une fois, je l'avais fermée, je n'en serais pas là. Mais trop tard. Tresh ne me croit pas, il me maintient toujours de telle sorte que je ne puisse pas m'enfuir, et continue à hurler :

_ Tu as dit son nom. Je t'ai entendue ! Tu l'as tuée ? Tu l'as tailladée à mort comme tu allais le faire avec celle-là ?

_ Non ! Non, je...

Puis, j'aperçois l'énorme pierre qu'il tient à la main. Et je comprends qu'il est sur le point de me frapper avec cette pierre. Alors, je perds tout moyen.

_ CATO ! CATO ! je hurle à pleins poumons, espérant que peut-être, peut-être il arriverait à temps.

_ Clove ! hurle à son tour Cato.

À ce moment, je sais que c'est sans espoir. Cato n'est pas trop loin pour avoir entendu ma voix, mais il est trop loin pour pouvoir intervenir, trop loin pour éviter l'inévitable. Et l'inévitable se produit. Tresh brandit la pierre au-dessus de ma tête et l'abat sur mon crâne d'un coup sec et je sens mon crâne s'enfoncer. Tresh me jette au sol comme une vulgaire chose. Une douleur fulgurante s'empare de tout mon corps. J'ai envie de hurler, mais aucun son ne sort. Je porte une main tremblante à ma tête avant de regarder. Ma main est pleine de sang, mais curieusement, je ne sens plus rien. La douleur est tellement forte que je ne peux plus la sentir. J'entends vaguement Tresh et Katniss parler, mais je ne peux pas entendre ce qu'ils disent. Je n'entends que des sons étouffés, tandis que mon corps est pris de convulsions.

_ CLOVE !

_Cato. _Sa voix est plus proche, maintenant, et teintée de douleur. Je comprends alors qu'il m'a vue au sol. Entendre sa voix me fait recouvrir l'ouïe, et j'entends clairement Tresh dire à la Fille du Feu :

_ Tu ferais mieux de déguerpir, Fille du Feu.

Puis, ils s'enfuient tous les deux. Mais je sais qu'ils n'iront pas bien loin. Cato va sans doute les poursuivre.

Mais il ne les poursuit pas. Au lieu de ça, il jette ses armes au sol, s'agenouille à côté de moi, pose ma tête sur ses genoux et prend ma main. Je vois alors sur son visage une expression que je n'avais jamais vue : de la peur, et de la tristesse.

_ Clove. Clove, écoute-moi, regarde-moi... tu ne vas pas partir, ok ? Je te l'interdis. Je t'interdis de me laisser. T'as pas le droit. Tu m'as compris ? Reste, reste avec moi ! Me laisse pas tout seul !

_ Ca... Cato... j'ai... mal...

J'arrive à peine à parler. Je suis de plus en plus faible, je me sens partir.

_ Je sais, Clove, mais ça va aller, d'accord ? Tout va bien se passer, tu vas guérir. Les sponsors vont forcément nous envoyer quelque chose.

Il essaie de me rassurer. Mais on sait très bien tous les deux que c'est perdu d'avance. Ça a _toujours_ été perdu d'avance. Je suis au bord de la mort, et c'est maintenant que je le comprends. Il n'a jamais été question que l'on gagne, Cato et moi. Non. Les juges voulaient que les amants maudits du District 12 gagnent. C'est pour eux qu'ils avaient changé les règles, pas pour nous. Si Tresh ne m'avait pas frappée avec cette pierre, ils se seraient sans doute arrangés pour nous mettre de la nourriture empoisonnée sur notre chemin, ou un truc dans le genre. Cato et moi, nous n'étions que des jouets, des pions pour le Capitole. Comme Marvel et Glimmer. Comme Rue. Comme Tresh. Comme la froussarde du 5. Comme tous les autres tributs morts. Et comme les amants maudits du 12. Ils n'allaient gagner que parce-que le Capitole l'avait décidé, mais si le Capitole avait décidé qu'ils devaient mourir, ils seraient tous les deux morts. Et je sais... que ce n'est pas de ma faute, si je vais mourir. Que ce n'est même pas celle de Tresh. Oui, c'est lui qui m'a cognée avec ce caillou, mais parce-que le Capitole l'avait mis dans cette arène pour le faire. Tous ces tributs que j'ai tué... c'était le Capitole qui m'y avait obligée. Je sais que dans d'autres circonstances, sans ces Jeux pour lesquels on m'entrainait depuis toujours, je n'aurais _jamais_, en toute âme et conscience, tué tous ces gamins.

Alors aujourd'hui, je m'en veux, je suis désolée. C'est tout ce que je peux faire, être désolée, m'en vouloir. M'en vouloir d'avoir tué tous ces gamins innocents, de les avoir massacrés, de les avoir torturé à mort. M'en vouloir de m'être laissée manipuler par le Capitole, et par mon District qui, depuis toujours, me répète à quel point c'est génial, de tuer. À quel point participer au Hunger Games est génial. Génial, tu parles. Voilà où j'en suis, aujourd'hui. Voilà où mon destin m'a menée. Aujourd'hui, ce n'est plus la Fille du Feu que je déteste, ni Joli Cœur, ni même Tresh qui m'a enfoncé cette foutue pierre dans le crâne. C'est le Capitole tout entier que je hais. Le président Snow par-dessus tout.

Mais il est hors de question que je meurs en vain. Il est hors de question que le Capitole gagne, qu'il obtienne ce qu'il veut : la victoire des amants maudits. Non. Ces deux là ne sortiraient pas vivants ensemble de l'arène. J'en fais la promesse. Il était _hors de question_ que Cato meure. Alors, je murmure, faiblement :

_ Gagne... pour... moi...

Je sens des gouttes salées me tomber sur le visage, de plus en plus nombreuses. Dans ma vision brouillée, je vois que Cato est en train de pleurer. Il a dû comprendre ce que j'avais compris, et il a dû à présent réaliser que c'était sans espoir. Que j'allais mourir, et qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour empêcher ça. Il porte ma main à ses lèvres et chuchote :

_ Je te le promets. Je vais gagner, c'est promis. Je... je vais tuer cet enfoiré de Tresh. Lui, le premier. Je te vengerais. Puis après, je m'occuperais des autres, un par un, et à chaque fois je penserais à toi. Je... je t'aime, Clove.

Je souris faiblement. Il n'avait pas eu besoin de me le dire. Il me l'avait prouvé maintes et maintes fois, par son comportements, ou par certains gestes. Mais j'étais tellement heureuse qu'il me le dise... il n'y avait pas de meilleur moyen de quitter ce monde que d'entendre l'homme que j'aimais me dire qu'il m'aimait. Mais je voulais qu'il le sache. Je ne voulais pas partir en le laissant croire que ses sentiments n'étaient pas partagés. Je savais que Cato n'avait jamais été amoureux auparavant, tout comme je n'avais jamais été amoureuse auparavant. Il avait le droit de savoir que la première fille dont il était tombé amoureux l'aimait aussi, même si elle était sur le point de mourir, même s'il était sur le point de la perdre. Alors, je rassemblais mes dernières forces pour murmurer, d'une voix à peine audible :

_ Je... t'aime aussi.

Je sais qu'il m'a entendue, car il pose délicatement ses douces lèvres contre les miennes. Mon premier et dernier baiser. Mes yeux se ferment doucement, je n'entends plus les sanglots et reniflements de Cato, je me sens partir...

_ CLOVE ! NON ! RESTE !

Les cris de douleur de Cato seront donc les dernières choses que j'entendrais. À l'exception du coup de canon, que j'entends à peine. Le canon de ma mort.

Fini. Terminé. Je suis morte.

**PDV Cato**

_ CLOVE ! NON ! RESTE ! je hurle alors qu'elle ferme les yeux, et que le coup de canon retentit.

Trop tard. Elle est morte. Je mets quelques secondes avant de le réaliser. _Clove est morte._ Elle est partie. Et elle ne reviendra jamais. Alors, mes larmes redoublent alors que je frappe le sol de mes mains en hurlant de douleur, et de haine. De haine contre Tresh, contre ces foutus amants maudits, contre cette trouillarde du 5, contre le Capitole, contre mon District. Je les hais, tous. C'est de leur faute à tous si Clove est morte. Je les hais. Je les hais de me l'avoir enlevée, de m'avoir pris la seule personne que j'ai jamais aimée, la seule personne qui ai jamais compté pour moi. Puis, j'entends l'hovercraft se rapprocher. Il vient pour emmener Clove. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il l'emmène. Je n'ai pas envie qu'on me l'arrache. Je veux la garder pour moi. Mais il faut que je la lâche, et que je fasse ce que je lui ai promis de faire : gagner pour elle. Il faut que je la venge, et il faut que je respecte ses dernières volontés. Alors, je dépose un dernier baiser sur son front, avant de m'éloigner. Je regarde l'hovercraft emporter son corps et le remonter avant de s'éloigner. Je le regarde partir jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus le voir. Puis, j'essuie mes larmes, je me relève, et je repars en direction des bois. Par terre, j'aperçois un des couteaux de Clove, le seul qu'elle n'ai pas emporté avec elle. Il est tâché de sang, celui de la Fille du Feu. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je regarde du sang avec dégoût. Ce sang, c'est celui de cette saloperie de Katniss. Je ne veux pas que le précieux couteau de Clove, l'une des dernières choses qu'il me reste d'elle, soit souillé du sang de cette pouilleuse, alors je l'essuie dans l'herbe, le range dans ma ceinture et je repars. Il faut que je trouve Tresh. Il faut que je le tue, non, il faut que je le massacre. Je vais faire en sorte que sa mort soit la plus douloureuse possible. La seule minuscule part d'humanité que j'avais, Clove l'avait emportée dans sa mort. À présent, je n'étais plus rien. Je n'avais plus la moindre parcelle d'humanité. J'étais un monstre. Je voulais tuer, voir du sang couler, entendre des cris de douleur. Puis après, quand j'en aurais fini avec cet enfoiré qui avait tué _ma_ Clove, je m'occuperais de cette saleté de rouquine. Elle n'allait pas pouvoir se cacher éternellement, et quand je l'aurais chopée, je lui ferais sa fête. Et le meilleur pour la fin : les amants maudits du District 12. J'allais tuer la Fille du Feu sous les yeux de Joli Cœur, je voulais qu'il souffre autant que moi je souffrais. Je voulais que le monde entier souffre autant que moi je souffrais. Je voulais pouvoir faire disparaître tous ceux que je jugeais responsables de la mort de Clove, et la ramener parmi les vivants. Mais c'était impossible. Tout ce que je pouvais faire, c'était lui rendre justice, et me donner un semblant de réconfort en la vengeant.

Tout en recherchant Tresh, je laissais éclater ma rage et ma peine. Je brisais des branches, égorgeais tous les animaux qui passaient à ma portée, je hurlais à pleins poumons. Je me fichais bien que Tresh m'entende, au contraire. Je voulais qu'il m'entende, qu'il vienne vers moi pour que je puisse enfin en finir avec lui. Puis, je m'arrête net sur mon chemin. Sans m'en rendre compte, je suis retourné à mon campement. Celui que je partageais avec Clove. Alors, j'arrête de hurler, j'arrête de casser des branches, j'arrête de tuer des animaux. Tel un somnambule, je retourne au campement. Je m'écroule par terre, et du bout des doigts, je caresse l'ancien sac de couchage que je partageais avec Clove. On était serrés, là dedans, mais au moins on se tenait chaud. Le sac de couchage sent encore son parfum, un délicieux parfum fruité de framboise. Bien qu'on ai pas pu prendre de douche depuis des jours, curieusement, elle avait toujours senti ce parfum. Comme si c'était son odeur naturelle. Me retrouver ici fit rejaillir plein de souvenirs...

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

__ Nos tributs sont Cato Hadley et Clove Kentwell !_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

__ Je te jure que je vais les tuer, et en premiers en plus de ça. Comment ils ont osé nous voler la vedette comme ça ? Les enfoirés ! trépignait Clove, en rentrant de la cérémonie d'ouverture._

__ T'en fais pas, on les auras. Ils sont deux, on est deux. Un chacun, ça te dit ?_

__ Et comment que ça me dit ! On va leur faire la peau._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

__ La salope ! Je vais la massacrer ! Elle est du _District 12_, pour l'amour de Dieu ! Pourquoi elle a pas eu un 5, comme la plupart des tributs de son District ont les autres années ?_

__ Calme-toi, Clove..._

__ Comment veux-tu que je me calme ? Elle a eu un _11,_ Cato ! Un 11 ! Et comment se fait-il que tu ne sois pas furieux ?_

__ Je _suis_ furieux, Clove. Mais si tu restes calme, tu pourras plus facilement échafauder un plan pour en finir avec elle._

__ J'ai pas besoin de réfléchir 3 heures à un plan, pour ça. Dès que ce gong retentira, je me jetterais sur elle et je la tailladerais à mort. _

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx _

__ Pourquoi ne pas nous débarrasser de lui tout de suite, et qu'on n'en parle plus ? grommela Clove juste après que Joli Cœur soit parti pour achever l'idiote du 8._

__ Bah, gardons-le avec nous pour l'instant. Où est le mal ? Et puis, il se débrouille bien avec ce couteau. répondit Cato sur un ton nonchalant. _

__ Sans compter qu'il représente notre meilleure chance de la trouver._

__ Pourquoi ? Tu ne crois quand même pas qu'elle a marché dans cette histoire à l'eau de rose ?_

__ C'est possible. Elle m'a paru assez bête pour ça. Chaque fois que je me la rappelle en train de tournoyer dans cette robe, j'ai envie de vomir. _

_Cato ricana avant de continuer :_

__ Je me demande d'où elle a bien pu sortir ce 11._

__ Je te parie que Joli Cœur le sait, lui. _

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

__ Chers tributs, il y a eu... un petit changement dans les règles. Deux tributs pourront être proclamés vainqueurs s'ils viennent du même District. Ce sera la seule annonce à ce sujet._

_Cato et Clove – qui n'étaient plus que les deux derniers de l'alliance depuis que Glimmer, Marvel et Sage, la fille du 4, étaient morts – se regardèrent, assimilant en même temps la nouvelle. Puis, ils sourirent, se tapèrent dans la main avant de se prendre dans les bras. Le Capitole venait de leur retirer leur plus grande crainte : devoir s'entre-tuer. Ils s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés, depuis la Moisson. Ils ne sauraient dire si c'était de l'amitié, ou autre chose, mais ils savaient que c'était très fort, et qu'aucun des deux n'aurait pu tuer l'autre à ce stade du jeu._

__ On va rentrer chez nous, Clove. murmura Cato._

_Elle sourit, la tête posée sur son épaule. Ils allaient rentrer, et ils allaient rentrer ensemble._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Ces souvenirs... c'est beaucoup trop. Je ne peux pas supporter ça. Je peux pas supporter de me rappeler de Clove, des journées passées au Centre d'Entraînement du District 2 avec Clove, de mon parcours dans l'arène avec Clove, du rire de Clove... je ne peux pas. Alors, je me remets à pleurer, frappant le sol de mes mains, déchiquetant le sac de couchage avec le couteau de Clove. De toute façon, je ne dormirais pas une nuit de plus dedans. Aussitôt que j'aurais tué Tresh, je partirais directement à la recherche des autres.

Les larmes ne peuvent plus s'arrêter de couler, mais je ne cherche pas à les essuyer non plus. Je n'ai même plus envie de cacher ma douleur. Tout Panem doit être en train de se foutre de ma gueule, en ce moment. Le grand Cato, la machine à tuer n'était plus. Il avait laissé place à un pauvre mec de 18 ans complètement brisé. Détruit. Démoli. Je ne ressentais plus rien, si ce n'était la douleur qui me brûlait de l'intérieur. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'on puisse avoir mal à ce point là, et pourtant, je souffrais. Je souffrais comme jamais je n'avais souffert. Dès que j'ouvrais les yeux, où que je les pose, tout ce que je voyais c'était le visage souriant de Clove. En même temps, peut-être aussi que les caméras ne me filmaient pas, en ce moment. Peut-être qu'à la place, elles filmaient un truc plus intéressant qu'un carrière se révélant plus faible qu'il n'en avait l'air. La Fille du Feu en train de penser les bobos de Joli Cœur, par exemple.

Est-ce que l'au-delà existait ? Est-ce qu'il y avait un monde après la mort ? Si c'était le cas, Clove devait y être, et devait me regarder d'où elle était. Peut-être qu'elle se foutait de ma gueule. Peut-être qu'elle se marrait en me voyant complètement vide et brisé. J'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour l'entendre se marrer, là, tout de suite. Ses sarcasmes qu'elle aimait tant m'envoyer à la figure, j'aurais tout donné pour les entendre à nouveau. J'aurais même donné ma vie... pour qu'elle retrouve la sienne.

Ou alors, peut-être qu'elle ne riait pas. Peut-être qu'au contraire, ça lui faisait mal de me voir dans cet état là. «Je t'aime aussi» m'avait-elle dit si bas que je n'avais presque pas entendu, juste avant de mourir. Peut-être qu'elle en pleurait de me voir détruit, peut-être même que ça la mettait en colère. Elle m'avait demandé de gagner pour elle, et tout ce que j'étais en train de faire, c'était me vider de toutes mes larmes pour elle. Je sais qu'elle n'aurait pas voulu ça. Je sais que si elle avait été là, elle m'aurait crié dessus : «Bordel, mais ressaisis-toi, putain, ressaisis-toi ! Tu fais chier ! T'avais promis de gagner pour moi ! Qu'est-ce que t'attends pour tenir ta promesse ? Allez, arrête de chialer et lève toi, gagne pour moi !». _Gagne pour moi._ Elle était marrante, elle. Comme si c'était aussi simple. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Là, tout de suite, la victoire, j'en avais rien à foutre. Si Clove n'était plus avec moi, je n'avais plus envie de gagner. Déjà avant le changement de règlement, je redoutais le moment où sa mort viendrait, essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas y penser. Mais là, c'était encore pire. Car c'était notre dernière chance de rentrer ensemble, de vivre tous les deux, de ne pas avoir à supporter la mort de l'autre, et cette dernière chance s'était envolée. Maintenant, j'étais tout seul. Je l'avais suppliée de ne pas me laisser seul, alors qu'elle mourrait dans mes bras. Mais je savais que c'était sans espoir. Elle était condamnée, et j'étais condamné à la regarder mourir. C'était horrible. J'avais supporté sans problème de regarder mourir les tributs que j'avais tué, mais pas elle. Regarder Clove mourir était une torture atroce.

Et faire face à sa mort était une douleur pire encore. Clove n'était pas une simple alliée. Bien avant les Jeux, on avait une sorte de complicité, qu'on avait nouée après toutes ces années passées à s'entraîner ensemble. On avait même formé une petite «bande», avec Darren, mon meilleur ami, et Irina, ma sœur de 15 ans, qui était également la meilleure amie de Clove. Ensemble, on foutait les jetons aux autres apprentis carrières, leur montrant nos nombreux talents. Les toisant avec cet air qui disait : «Vous voyez ? Si vous vous retrouvez aux Hunger Games la même année que l'un d'entre nous, vous êtes mal». Lors de la Moisson, bien que content de ne pas me retrouver face à ma petite sœur, j'étais quand même un peu mal de me retrouver face à Clove, avec qui je m'entraînais depuis toujours. J'aurais préféré me retrouver face à l'une de ses dindes incapables du Centre d'Entraînement, que j'aurais achevée sans y réfléchir à deux fois.

Quand je m'étais réveillé après m'être évanoui à cause des piqûres des guêpes tueuses – et après avoir saigné cet enfoiré de Joli Cœur qui nous avait trahi, et qui avait eu de la chance que je me soit évanoui après lui avoir assené un seul coup d'épée dans le mollet, coup qui ne l'avait malheureusement pas tué – et que j'avais compris que Glimmer et Sage, Paige, ou peu importe soit le nom de cette fille du 4, étaient mortes, ça ne m'avait fait ni chaud ni froid. Après tout, deux en moins, ça me faisait me rapprocher encore plus de la victoire. Quand Marvel mourut, après, ça m'embêtai un peu plus. Je m'entendais bien avec ce gars. Clove l'aimait bien aussi, car elle fut un peu triste après sa mort. Mais le principal était que l'on soit encore tous les deux, et on en était contents. Puis après, ils nous avaient fait cette annonce, cette annonce pleine d'espoir, et je fus soulagé comme jamais. Je n'allais pas être obligé de tuer Clove, et je n'allais pas non plus être obligé de souffrir de sa mort.

Et pourtant, voilà où j'en étais, aujourd'hui. À souffrir de sa mort. À pleurer comme un bébé la perte de cette fille, la première, la seule que j'ai jamais aimée. À pleurer devant tout Panem. Ils devaient s'arracher les cheveux, dans mon District, en me voyant me morfondre comme un mioche. Ils devaient être furieux, ils devaient penser que je déshonorais mon District, que je faisais passer le District 2 pour un District de mauviettes. Rien à foutre. Clove n'était plus là, et je me fichais de tout.

Un parachute descendit lentement du ciel, et je mis un instant à réaliser qu'il s'était posé devant moi. J'ouvre le paquet qui est assez gros, sans grande conviction. C'est une armure, une armure très solide. Je comprends ce que ça veut dire. Les sponsors doivent en avoir marre de me voir pleurer sans rien faire, alors ils m'envoient ça, comme une sorte de message qui veut dire «Va te battre avec Tresh». Alors, mon instinct de guerrier, de tueur reprend le dessus. Je ne peux pas rester là à pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps et à attendre de me faire tuer. Je dois venger Clove. Et pour venger Clove, je dois tuer Tresh. Alors, je me releva et partit à la recherche de mon ennemi.

Je marchai un certain temps avant de trouver enfin sa planque. Mais il était là, juste devant moi. À manger tranquillement les putains de biscuits qu'il avait pris dans le sac à dos qu'il avait piqué à Clove à la Corne d'abondance. Alors, je préparai mon épée et je m'approchai discrètement. Puis, dès que je fus sûr de pouvoir l'attaquer sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, je me jetai littéralement sur lui, l'épée en l'air. Il tenta un mouvement pour récupérer son arme, un peu plus loin, mais je fus plus rapide. Je bloquai son bras avec mon genou, et m'appuyai de tout mon poids sur lui. Tresh était une masse, il était coriace, donc il tenta de me faire basculer, mais avec mon armure, je faisais presque le double de son poids. Il était là, sous moi. Celui qui avait tué Clove. La haine m'envahit, et je lui décochai un énorme coup de poing, j'entendis son nez craquer sous mon coup.

_ Enfoiré ! Tu l'as tuée ! Pourquoi ? je hurlai, complètement aveuglé par la haine, la colère et la douleur.

Je crois qu'il avait comprit que je parlais de Clove, car il baissa les yeux. Mais je m'en fichais bien, de sa culpabilité. J'allais quand même le torturer à mort. Alors, je me mis à le taillader de toutes parts, avec mon épée et le couteau de Clove. Mes coups étaient saccadés, brouillons, je ne regardais pas ce que je faisais, mais à en juger des cris de douleurs de mon adversaire, je lui faisais mal. Tant mieux. Je ponctuais chaque coup d'une insulte. Puis, je me calma, et regarda l'état de Tresh. Il était en mauvais état, méconnaissable. Je l'avais totalement défiguré. Et je ne m'étais pas seulement attaqué à son visage : son corps tout entier baignait dans le sang, mon armure et mon visage étaient éclaboussés de son sang. Pourtant, il n'était toujours pas mort. Mais il n'en était pas loin. Alors, je me penchai sur son oreille, et murmurai :

_ Tu l'as tuée... tu as tué Clove. Alors, je vais te tuer.

À ma grande surprise, il répondit :

_ Je suis désolé.

_ T'es désolé ? Désolé de quoi ? Je m'en fous, de tes excuses ! C'est pas ça qui va la faire revenir.

_ T'as raison. Mais tu vois, je lui en voulais à elle, mais c'était même pas sa faute... elle... s'est retrouvée dans ces Jeux malgré elle. Je m'y suis retrouvé malgré moi. Et tu t'y es retrouvé malgré toi. On y peut rien. On est juste leurs pions, tu sais, on est juste leurs petits jouets. Et... et je comprends que tu veuilles me tuer, pour la venger. C'est pour ça que je l'ai tuée, pour venger Rue. Mais tu sais très bien que ça ne la ramènera pas.

Je le regarde, incrédule, pendant qu'il me débite son petit discours d'une voix faible. De quoi il parle ? Il est en train de mourir, il doit délirer. Alors, je murmure ces derniers mots à son oreille, d'une voix haineuse.

_ Celui-là... c'est pour Clove.

Puis, je lui enfonce de toutes mes forces mon épée dans son cœur. Son corps a un dernier soubresaut avant de s'immobiliser pour de bon. Mais je n'ai pas fini. Il me reste une dernière chose à lui dire :

_ C'est pas Clove qui a tué Rue. C'est Marvel. Et la Fille du Feul'a vengée elle-même en le tuant. Alors, tu n'avais aucune raison de la tuer.

Coup de canon. Tresh est mort. Clove est vengée, mais il avait raison : ça ne la ramènera pas. Je m'éloigne rapidement du corps de Tresh pour que l'hovercraft puisse l'emporter. Le soir est en train de tomber, et les amants maudits doivent encore être dans leur planque qui est je-ne-sais-où. Je n'ai pas le temps d'aller les chercher avant la tombée de la nuit. Ça ne fait rien. Je me chargerais de leur cas demain.

Je retourne au camp, et tout à coup, je regrette d'avoir lacéré ce sac de couchage sous le coup de la colère et de la tristesse. Heureusement, il n'est pas si abîmé que ça. Il peut encore me servir pour cette nuit. Alors, je me glisse à l'intérieur et plonge mon nez dedans, humant le parfum de Clove. Et, doucement, les larmes recommencent à couler. Je réfléchis à ce qu'a dit Tresh avant de mourir. Quand il disait qu'on était tous les jouets du Capitole... et puis, ça me frappe.

La nouvelle règle du «deux tributs du même District peuvent gagner» n'avait jamais été faite pour Clove et moi. Elle avait été faite pour les amants maudits du 12. Car les juges voulaient les voir gagner. Eux, pas nous. Si Clove avait réussi à tuer Katniss à la Corne d'abondance, ils auraient sans aucun doute révoqué la règle.

_Les bâtards !_ L'arène n'était en fait qu'un grand jeu d'échecs, les tributs étaient les pions, et les juges étaient les joueurs. Le destin de chacun d'entre eux dépendait du bon vouloir du Capitole. D'ailleurs, les deux du 12 n'étaient encore en vie que par chance. Que parce-que les sponsors et les juges en avaient décidé ainsi. Sinon, ils seraient tous les deux morts depuis longtemps.

La mort de Clove, le Capitole l'avait déjà décidée depuis longtemps. Jamais il n'avait été question qu'elle ressorte vivante de cette arène, les juges se seraient arrangés pour la tuer à un moment ou à un autre, afin de faire gagner leurs favoris. Et moi, c'était pareil. En ce moment même, ils devaient se demander comment ils allaient me faire mourir, afin de faire gagner leurs précieux amants maudits.

Amants maudits en carton, ouais. Ça crevait les yeux que leur histoire était bidon, qu'ils n'avaient aucun sentiments l'un pour l'autre. Enfin, surtout du côté de la fille. Je pense que Joli Cœur en pince vraiment pour elle, étant donné qu'il s'est précipité pour la sauver après le coup des guêpes. Mais peu importe. Ces salopards de juges m'avaient enlevé Clove pour sauver un couple en carton. Clove et moi, on avait de réels sentiments l'un pour l'autre, et ils nous avaient séparés sans sourciller, car de toute façon, ils voulaient nous faire mourir pour faire gagner Katniss et Peeta.

Me rendre compte de ça accentua ma haine pour les amants maudits. Je les détestais. Tous. Eux, le Capitole, je détestais le monde entier. Mais ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça. Non. Je n'allais pas mourir parce-que c'était la volonté du Capitole, hors de question. J'allais déjouer leurs plans. J'allais tuer les amants maudits, et gagner, parce-que je l'avais promis à Clove. Je suis sûre qu'elle a tout compris avant de mourir, elle aussi. C'est pour ça qu'elle m'a demandé de gagner pour elle. Car elle voulait que je vive, et elle voulait que le Capitole n'obtienne pas ce qu'il voulait.

Je fus interrompu dans mes pensées par l'hymne du Capitole, qui récapitula les morts. Le visage de Tresh apparut, puis celui de Clove. Elle avait une expression agressive, cette expression de meurtrière qui me plaisais tant chez elle. Sous sa photo, son nom n'était pas marqué. Pas de «Clove Kentwell, District 2». Juste «District 2». Voilà à quoi elle se résumait, pour le Capitole. Pour moi, pour le District 2, elle était Clove. Pour tout le reste de Panem, elle sera éternellement la «fille du District 2 des 74èmes Hunger Games». On était juste des animaux, pour le Capitole. Marqués d'un numéro avant d'être envoyés à l'abattoir.

Puis, tout redevint sombre. Je soupirai, avant de m'endormir, envahit par le parfum de Clove.

Je me réveille le lendemain, plus prêt que jamais. Il ne reste que trois tributs à éliminer, et je garderais le meilleur pour la fin, c'est à dire les amants maudits du District 12. Je me tiendrais à ce que j'ai dit : je tuerais la fille devant le garçon, ou inversement. Je veux qu'ils souffrent autant que je souffre. Car oui, je souffre toujours. «La nuit porte conseil», que des conneries. J'ai toujours aussi mal qu'hier, et la douleur ne s'en va pas. Je pense même qu'elle restera avec moi pour toujours. Je n'oublierais jamais ce jour horrible où Clove est morte dans mes bras. Mais je n'ai plus le temps de me morfondre, et ce n'est pas ce qu'elle aurait voulu. Je me relève, et je pars en chasse de la rouquine. Elle allait y passer. Elle n'avait pas voulu jouer, elle allait connaître le revers de la médaille.

Je marchais déjà depuis un petit moment. Je ne savais pas depuis combien de temps je marchais, mais ça faisait longtemps. Et la fin commençait sérieusement à se faire ressentir. Je décidai de commencer à chasser, histoire de manger un peu, quand j'entendis un coup de canon. Je releva la tête, espérant que ce soit ni la Fille du Feu, ni Joli Cœur – je voulais m'occuper d'eux moi-même. C'était la froussarde du 5. Elle était enfin morte, elle ! Ça lui apprendra à se cacher. Quelqu'un avait dû trouver sa planque et l'achever.

Tout à coup, il commence à faire sombre. On était à peine à la fin de la matinée. Puis, je compris : les juges faisaient tout pour que ça se finisse vite. C'était le Grand Final.

Je ne voyais presque rien dans le noir. Puis, j'entendis une branche craquer. Je brandis mon épée, espérant me retrouver nez à nez avec les amants maudits. Il y eut un grand silence pendant un moment, puis une espèce de monstre surgit des buissons. C'était un gros chien, qui devait faire deux fois ma taille. Une mutation générique envoyée par le Capitole. Alors, je me mis à courir. J'étais à bout de souffle, mais je ne pouvais pas me permettre de m'arrêter. Alors que je cours, j'entends d'autres poursuites derrière moi. Je me retourne : une dizaine de mutations ont rejoint la première. J'accélère, et j'aperçois la Corne d'abondance. Je vois les amants maudits courir également vers la Corne. Je monte avec difficulté et les deux du 12 font de même. Je me penche pour regarder les monstres se jeter contre la Corne, les crocs en avant. D'une voix tremblante, je demande aux deux autres si ils peuvent monter. Puis, je me relève, me rappelant pourquoi j'étais là. Pour tuer ces satanés amants maudits. Alors, je me jette sur Joli Cœur et on commence à se battre. C'est risqué. Plus d'une fois on manque de tomber dans le vide, en plein dans la gueule des chiens. Mais je parviens à le maîtriser, et je l'étrangle, mon bras autour de son cou. Sa petite amie me vise avec son arc. Que c'est mignon. Je mets le corps de Joli Cœur devant le mien, m'en servant comme bouclier.

_ Si je meurs, il meurt avec moi. je ricane à l'intention de Fille du Feu.

Je la vois réfléchir, puis je sens cet imbécile de Joli Cœur tracer une croix sur ma main. Je comprends une seconde trop tard. La fille tire une flèche qui se fiche en plein dans ma main. Je hurle de douleur en lâchant Joli Cœur, qui me pousse dans le vide, dans la gueule des chiens.

Les mutations se jettent aussitôt sur moi, et commencent à déchiqueter mon armure. Ils me dévorent littéralement, arrachant ma chair avec leurs crocs acérés. La douleur m'irradie de toutes parts, une douleur presque similaire à celle que je ressens depuis la mort de Clove. Je veux mourir maintenant, que l'agonie cesse, malheureusement les chiens peinent à défaire mon armure, et continuent à me dévorer de toutes parts. La douleur est insoutenable. Puis, mes yeux se portent sur le médaillon accroché au collier d'un des chiens. Le chiffre 2. Je lève le regard, et je me retrouve nez-à-nez devant les yeux de Clove. Elle s'attaque à mon cou, mordant de toutes ses forces.

_ Non ! Clove, arrête ! C'est moi, arrête !

Je comprends alors. Ce sont les tributs tués lors des Jeux qui sont en train de me dévorer. Glimmer, Marvel, Tresh... ils sont tous là.

Je suis de plus en plus faible. Je suis en train de mourir, je le sais. Je voulais que la mort des amants maudits soit lente et douloureuse, et c'est la mienne qui le sera. Mais après tout, c'est ce qui était prévu, non ? Je n'aurais pas pu l'éviter, même si je le voulais. Je devais me rendre à l'évidence : le Capitole avait gagné, et j'avais perdu. J'avais d'abord perdu Clove, et j'étais en train de perdre la vie. Seulement, j'aurais préféré perdre la vie plus rapidement... la douleur que je ressentais était horrible. Et j'en étais réduit à supplier qu'on abrège mes souffrances. Et c'est ce que je fit. Je voyais les amants maudits me fixer avec pitié, la fille tenant toujours son arc. Je lui lançai, rassemblant mes forces, un faible «Je t'en prie». Elle comprit, et visa mon front. La flèche se planta dans mon crâne, et la dernière chose à laquelle je pensai fut Clove.

Boum.

_Epilogue_

C'était une belle journée, dans le District 2. Sauf pour deux familles et quelques autres personnes, qui avaient perdu deux êtres chers. Toutes ces personnes étaient rassemblées à l'église, assis face à deux cercueils. L'un de ces cercueils contenait le corps de Clove Kentwell, l'autre celui de Cato Hadley.

La mère de Clove s'approcha de son cercueil, des larmes dégoulinant de ses joues sans arrêt. Elle prit la main froide de sa fille, et éclata une fois de plus en sanglots. Son mari posa une main sur son épaule, tentant vainement de retenir ses larmes. La petite Cece Kentwell, 4 ans, regardait ses parents pleurer sans trop comprendre. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était que sa grande sœur n'était plus là, et ça lui causait une grande peine. Mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Ses parents ne l'avaient pas laissé regarder les Jeux, c'était trop violent pour elle. Mais jamais elle n'oublierait le jour où elle avait vu ses parents pleurer pour la première fois, en recevant cette grande boîte en bois. Elle n'oublierait jamais les cris de douleur de sa mère, qui répétait en pleurant : «Clove... mon bébé... c'est pas possible...». La petite n'avait pas comprit, mais elle savait qu'il était arrivé du mal à sa grande sœur. Puis, son père avait tenté de lui expliquer. Il lui avait dit que Clove était partie dans un monde meilleur, mais qu'elle les aimerait toujours, qu'elle veillerait toujours sur eux. Et ce fut là que la petite Cece comprit. Sa grande sœur, son modèle, la magnifique Clove qu'elle avait toujours admiré, n'était plus là. Alors, elle avait commencé à crier et à pleurer. Elle ne voulait pas que sa grande sœur ne soit plus là. Elle lui avait promis qu'elle gagnerait et qu'elle reviendrait. Elle était sûre d'elle, et c'était ce qui avait convaincu Cece. Sa sœur était sûre de gagner, et de rentrer à la maison, donc ça voulait dire qu'elle allait gagner et rentrer à la maison.

Mais aujourd'hui, plus de Clove. Elle était partie. Elle ne reviendrait pas. Et pourtant, Cece aurait tout donné, tous ses jouets, sa girafe en peluche, tout ce qu'elle avait, pour qu'elle revienne.

Irina Hadley était en larmes sur le banc à côté de ses parents. Elle n'avait pas perdu une, mais deux personnes chères à son cœur. Elle avait perdu son grand frère, et elle avait perdu sa meilleure amie. Deux pertes en quelques jours... c'était trop dur pour une adolescente de 15 ans. Depuis le jour de la Moisson, elle tremblait, car elle savait que quoi qu'il arrive, elle perdrait quelqu'un qu'elle aimait. Puis, il y avait eu cette annonce qui lui avait rendu espoir. Son frère et sa meilleure amie rentreraient ensemble. Puis, il y avait eu la mort de Clove. Elle avait été effondrée. Tout espoir s'était envolé, mais il en restait encore un : l'espoir que Cato revienne. Mais Cato était mort à son tour, et tout s'était écroulé. Elle avait trop perdu en deux jours. C'était plus que ce qu'elle pouvait supporter. Elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Elle releva la tête et aperçut le visage plein de tristesse de Darren McDacken, le meilleur ami de Cato. Elle posa sa main sur la sienne en silence, sans cesser de pleurer.

Au fond de la salle, Cato observait la scène. Il pouvait tout voir, mais personne ne pouvait le voir. Et ce qu'il voyait le détruisait. Personne ne méritait cette souffrance. Il le comprenait, à présent. Aucun des tributs n'avait mérité de mourir. Et aucune de leurs familles ne méritait de souffrir comme ça. Quand il voyait ses proches, et ceux de Clove pleurer, ça accentua sa haine contre le Capitole. Ils créaient des Jeux stupides et tout le monde en souffrait. Cece Kentwell n'avait que 4 ans, bordel ! Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'était la mort, et voilà qu'elle y faisait face. Et Irina était complètement démolie. Comme les parents de Clove, comme ses parents, comme tous ceux qui les aimaient.

_ Ils iront mieux, un jour, tu sais. Ils ne nous oublieront pas, mais la souffrance diminuera avec le temps.

Cato tourna la tête de l'autre côté du banc, en direction de la voix. Clove était là, elle lui souriait. Elle était magnifique.

_ Tu le penses vraiment ? répondit-il d'une voix rauque.

_ Bien sûr. Mais... nous, on doit partir, maintenant. Tu viens ?

Elle se leva et lui tendit la main. Il prit sa main et se leva à son tour. Ils se tournèrent pour regarder une dernière fois leurs proches. Un jour, ils les retrouveraient. Mais ils espéraient que ce jour arrive le plus tard possible. Puis, ils s'embrassèrent avant de se diriger vers cette lumière blanche éblouissante, tellement magnifique. Et toutes les personnes de l'église le ressentirent. Ils ressentirent cette sérénité que ressentaient Cato et Clove. Et ils surent alors qu'ils étaient enfin en paix, et que tout irait bien.

**FIN**

**PS : Désolée si certains dialogues du livre ne sont que de l'à peu près, c'est que je n'avais pas le livre sous les yeux, étant donné que je l'avais emprunté à une amie, et du coup bah comme je lui ai rendu, je n'avais pas les dialogues sous les yeux ^^ **


End file.
